


The strangest super-heroes of all

by Rosetintedshades



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Original 5 AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetintedshades/pseuds/Rosetintedshades
Summary: In a world very similar to our own, yet so different, Professor X assembled a team of mutant teenagers to fight for the Dream, but they weren't the ones that we know from Earth 616. They may not be the same people, but they are still the X-Men.





	1. Chapter 1

  
In the main study of an exclusive private school in New York, Westchester, Charles Francis Xavier, the world’s premier telepath sat unmoving, thinking about the future of his kind, homo superior. The future, that was currently staring at its own tail, finishing “To kill a mockingbird ” for the eighth time in this hour, napping on the roof and thinking of some song about everything going according to plan. Xavier called his astral form back into his body. He had come to the conclusion that his students were bored. -We should do something about that, I suppose.- He thought.

/Attention, X-Men! This is Professor Xavier calling! Repeat: This is Professor Xavier calling! You are ordered to appear at once! Class is now in session! Tardiness will be punished!/

Quickly the students follow his order. The first two to arrive were the resident teleporter and speedster. Short time later the other two follow. All appear in their yellow and blue uniforms, loudly announcing themselves.

“Ze amazing Nightcrawler is here, Sir!”

“Quicksilver reporting, Sir!”

“Gambit right on schedule, Monsieur!”

“Colossus present and accounted for, Sir”

Quicksilver and Colossus immediately rushed to make their teacher more comfortable in his armchair while Gambit and Nightcrawler got into a small... disagreement.

“‘Ey, Nightcrawler, I finally learned to pull my charge back completely!”

With those words Gambit started charging Nightcrawler’s uniform sleeves. His German teammate obviously did not appreciate his arms being put in such danger and tried to pull them away while also yelling at the other mutant youngster.

“Let go of my arm, _du Idiot_! Are you trying to blow me to pieces?”

“Non, of course not. See, charge all pulled back, no ‘arm done...”

“Next time you do zat, I teleport you over the pond and we’ll see how much you like being dropped into cold water!”

Professor Xavier would probably be worried about his students misusing their powers to harm each other, if he didn’t know that the two devilish looking mutants were just bantering and would be happily chatting again, by the end of the day, if not long before that.

//Allow me to congratulate all of you! You are receiving my thoughts perfectly! Soon there will be no need for me to speak aloud to you at all!//

Xavier quickly run his students through some training exercises, mostly routines they have been training on for weeks. Nightcrawler has to combine his teleportation with his agility. Quicksilver was tasked to avoid unexpected obstacles, which he managed to do quite well. He didn’t need much help with his super speed because his reflexes and thoughts were just as fast as his legs.

Colossus sometimes had problems turning into his metal form at will and controlling the super strength he had in that form. Gambit once again astonished everybody with his affinity for breaking rules.

“What you mean, I can‘ bring my staff?”

//I explicitly stated that you are not allowed to bring any kind of weapons into the training room.//

“So de coat allowed?”

//Please don’t bring anything other than yourself and your uniform.//

At that the Cajun just smirked and Xavier was once again glad he had sworn off reading other people’s thoughts without their permission, he had no desire to know what was currently going through the mutant teenager’s head.

After the training was finished all of the Professor’s students decided to start a free-for-all brawl, or as they prefer to call it, sparring. He watched them for a few minutes, using this opportunity to find weaknesses which they should work on in future training sessions until he picked up on two telepathic presences approaching the mansion.

//Enough! We must turn our energies to different matters! Return to your places... At once!!//

//Now I shall return to normal speech communication!// Professor X informed the young men now assembled in front of him, awaiting further instructions. “You may be interested to learn that at this very moment I sense a cab approaching our main gate. Within that vehicle is a new pupil...”

At that moment the telepathic Mutant could feel his students broadcasting their hopes and wishes. 

The resident Russian and the Romani speedster had quite similar thoughts. The only difference was that while the former was hoping for “somebody quieter and calmer than Gambit and Nightcrawler” the latter was wishing for “somebody less annoying than Gambit and Nightcrawler”.

Gambit was mentally begging for “somebody who understands fun, is more talkative than Colossus and Quicksilver or is a pretty girl. All in one would be perfect!”

Nightcrawler was simply happy to get to know another mutant.

“She is currently leaving the cab. I recommend changing into everyday clothing to avoid scaring or confusing your newest classmate.” The Professor informed the mutant boys in front of him. -Before my new pupil arrives, I should grab some water, Gambit’s mental cheering at the word “She” is giving me a headache...- he thought.

 

* * *

 

Even though Ororo had always known that Professor Xavier, the man who had been her mentor and benefactor ever since he first met Ororo years ago in Cairo, was wealthy, but she had never expected his home to be anything like the awe-inspiring estate she was now seeing all around her.

Seemingly endless gardens, a small lake, a pool and, the most impressive part, the mansion itself.

The first to capture Ororo's attention were the many huge windows which let her peek into the mansion even from her current position, about thirty feet away from the main entrance. The mansion was a giant, symmetrical building, it made the young mutant wonder if she would ever be able to get around without using a map. There was one big main building, and two smaller ones on the sides. A flight of stairs led up to the main entrance, in just a few moments she would climb them.

Tearing herself out of her musings, Ororo remembered to give the driver a tip and then, once again, turned towards the mansion, her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that one of the X-Men is thinking about is "Всё идёт по плану" (Everything is going according to plan) by the Russian punk-rock band Гражданская Оборона (Civil Defense). If you're into loud rock music it is worth listening to (although the lyrics makes up quite a bit of the songs appeal, especially if you look at the time in which it was released).
> 
> \---
> 
> The first one or two chapters may seem like near panel for panel rewrite of X-Men #1 (1963), but don't worry, it will go a different direction later on.
> 
> The title may change later on, feel free to tell me about possible ideas...  
> I always appreciate constructive criticism and advice!
> 
> A few chapters are already done, so I will most likely post those in the near future, but I hope for feedback to help me fight writer's block... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-Men meet their new teammate.

“Come in, child.”

It may have been years since she heard it, but Ororo still recognized that voice. Usually the professor would send her messages over other people, like her foster parents, or, later when she learned how to read, letters, but his voice and fatherly tone were unforgettable.

Entering the room, she saw Charles Xavier. He was sitting in a wheelchair. That fact shocked her, he had never mentioned anything like losing the ability to walk in the letters he had sent her over the years. It was such a change from the man who chased, and nearly caught, an expert pickpocket in the busy streets of Cairo. She tried to pay as little attention to it, lest she makes him uncomfortable.

“I am glad you received my message! Please sit down. How have you been doing, Ororo?”

“Wonderful, Sir. I truly appreciate all the opportunities you have given me. I do not know what I would be doi—“

“She already ‘ere?!” a voice shouted. Ororo turned her head towards the source of the voice, a teenage boy, probably a few years younger than her, who was currently half running, half falling into the room.

He was followed by... SOMETHING. It took Ororo a Moment to understand that the blue-furred, yellow-eyed something with a tail was most likely a mutant like her.

The two boys quickly stumbled over each other and fell, chuckling and laughing. She failed to restrain a quiet giggle. Glancing over to the professor she noticed that was also trying to conceal a smile.

The first boy didn’t need long to get himself back together and stood up. He graced Ororo with a roguish grin, red on black eyes sparkling with joy.

“Bon jour, I’m Gambit, but call me Remy. So what’s your name, Belle?”

His grin got a bit wider and he stepped forward, captured mutant girl’s hand and, before she even registered what was happening he had pressed a quick kiss on her hand. The female mutant gasped and sent the flirtatious youth flying backwards with a gust of wind. He hit the floor with a loud thud but seemed uninjured.

"Finally! A girl who doesn't immediately swoon over the Cajun! Remy, sweetie, you sure you're not sick? Should I call the doctor for you?" a silver-haired boy, the oldest looking of the group, said mockingly, a wide smirk splitting his face. He had appeared out of seemingly nowhere and was now leaning on one of the many bookshelves covering the walls of Xavier's study, arms crossed in front of his chest, ice-blue eyes restlessly darting from one place to the next.

Just a fraction of a second later another young man stumbled in. He was panting and frantically pulling at his clothes, somehow managing to make a lot of noise without bumping into anyone or anything. Then he stopped in the middle of the room and blushed a deep shade of red when he noticed that every single occupant of the room was staring at him.

The silver haired young man started clapping slowly. "You know, if you had armored up, you could've made even more noise."

"Pietro, that was uncalled for! Now that everybody is here, I believe it's time for introductions." Xavier sighed and pointed at one of the teenagers, the one with the blue fur and tail. "This is Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler. The young man who has already partially introduced himself is Remy Lebeau, nicknamed Gambit. Then there is Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff. And last but not least, Piotr Rasputin, our human Colossus." He turned back to Ororo. "Every single one of them has, just like you, an ability that separates them from the rest of the human race." He once again turned to address the young men. "This is Ororo Munroe, a mutant like you and your new teammate. She will be called Storm."

"How come he's calling you Storm, Miss Munroe?" The tall and clumsy boy, whose face color had only just returned to normal, asked.

"Isn't dat obvious?! Ow... How else would you describe 'er temper..."

 

* * *

 

Just a month ago St. John Allerdyce had arrived in the States hoping for fresh start in the 'Land of Opportunity'. He had even found a man who told him that he could make his books bestsellers. Of course, John didn't hesitate when the man told him to meet him in person at his home to discuss their possible future partnership.

John was playing with his lighter and waiting for the man who had previously introduced himself as Vincent Hodgson. The house looked nice. He was waiting next to the front door, having already rung the bell. Nobody answered.

He waited a few more minutes and then, just as he wanted to leave, Vincent appeared right behind him. He instantly started apologizing for his lateness but all John heard was a low hum. He didn't notice entering a car. All he heard was the low, mesmerizing hum.

A short time later Denis Hodgson appeared at the front door of his home. The bell woke him and even though he had tried to change into some decent clothes as fast as he possibly could, it still took quite some time. When he found nobody on his porch, he just assumed it was a trick played on him by the local youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, another chapter posted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward encounter happens at the institute.

-I don't know what to think of this- Ororo thought while trying to look at herself from as many angles as possible in front of the mirror in her new room. She was trying on the uniform that the Professor had given her after introducing her to the other X-Men. It was a blue and yellow thing that made her feel like she was wrapped in some kind of plastic foil. -Quite ugly, in my opinion, but the Professor said it would help the world and ourselves recognize us as a team-

Suddenly she spotted a flash of red in the mirror. She acted as if she hadn't noticed anything, twisting and turning in front of the mirror, but she now paid more attention to the reflection of the rest of the room than to herself. She didn't have to wait long to once again see a movement, but this time she noticed that it came from her slightly opened door.

As quick as the lightning that she commands, the young mutant turned around and pounced on her 'intruder'. Half a moment later she found herself pressing a blushing, smirking, teenage boy against the wall in the hallway. She recognized him as the flirtatious one with the red eyes. -So that was where the 'Flash of red' came from- she thought. She decided to have some fun with him. "So, what do we have here, hmm?" Ororo smirked and raised one hand, letting some lightning dance across her fingers.

The boy's face turned from red to redder, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face and his eyes got a bit bigger. Ororo only smirked even wider. She knew she looked frightening when her eyes turned completely white and lightning threw shadows over her face. He deserved it. If he were older she probably would have zapped him with a lightning bolt or drenched him with a rain cloud and then thrown icy winds at him, but considering that he was most likely younger than her and still in the middle of puberty... -It all depends on what he says next. Who knows, he might put me in a merciful mood and be allowed to get away from this unscathed.- She told herself.

The weather-controlling mutant cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, gesturing for the other to make a statement.

"I just 'ad to stop by, to see 'ow you managed to make de catastrophe of a uniform de *Professeur* gave us look *magnifique*."

The other mutant's word's made Ororo giggle. She stepped away from him and ruffled his hair. "Hush up, charmer." She told him. Then she turned around and walked off to finish her inspection of -How did he call it? Oh, yes, 'catastrophe of a uniform'-.

Behind her she heard the boy exhale heavily. -He must have held his breath- She thought -He... What was his name again? Remy, I think. He's lucky to have that silver tongue of his, otherwise he would have gotten another taste of my powers.-

 

* * *

 

Julian Scott was confused. Something inside his mind screamed at him that he had done something awful. Another voice told him to calm down and ignore the first one. The second voice sounded more trustworthy so Julian simply continued sipping his coffee. It was cold. Hadn't he just bought it? He remembered nearly dropping it because holding it burned his fingers.

Then he heard the countdown. People were shouting, chewing their lips, wringing their hands. It was Stark Industries sixth attempt at launching an unmanned rocket, all the previous ones had failed miserably for unknown reasons. Everybody was confident that this one was going to succeed, not even Murphy's law could possibly ruin this launch.

But Julian knew that it wouldn't work out. He just knew. The second, calming, trustworthy voice in his head told him that everything was going to be fine, but he didn't even have to look outside to know that the rocket was tumbling and falling into the ocean. Failed launch number 7.

Julian remembered that when he bought the coffee, his colleagues had been excitedly talking about how the launch was just three hours away. The trustworthy voice told him to forget it. He did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought that Gambit was creepy and that Storm wasn't angry enough, think of Jean Grey being not too angry about THREE boys watching her... Ugh!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-Men embark on their first mission...

After the introduction of the X-Men's new member the day before, life at Xavier's seemed to slowly fall back into the usual routine, with small adjustments, of course. Another chair was added to the table, another voice to argue over the TV remote was added too, but mostly nothing changed.

In the afternoon Piotr was sketching a young girl's face, the same one that you could spot in nearly of his drawings, Pietro was reading something, or at least it vaguely looked like reading, but it was quite difficult to see what he was doing without having the same superspeed he had and Remy and Kurt were quietly arguing over two Comic books which, to Ororo at least, looked like a drunk unicorn had spit them out.

She sneaked up behind the two boys and peeked over their shoulders. They were so busy arguing with each other that they never noticed her presence. Looking at the Inside of the two comics Ororo's suspicions were confirmed. Both comics were trash. In one, she saw brightly colored pastry fighting less colorful pastry, in the other two dogs in martial arts costumes were dueling in what looked like a top secret Dojo. -How can anybody read something like that and then waste ADDITIONAL time arguing about which one is better?!-

Suddenly the peaceful atmosphere of the afternoon was interrupted by a telepathic call from the Professor //Attention, X-Men! Report to my study immediately... You have exactly fifteen seconds. No excuses will be tolerated.//

Exactly fifteen seconds later everybody had arrived at the Professor's study. Grimly Professor Xavier informed his alumni of the emergency. "I have just heard a report on the radio which may concern you. A crisis has occurred at cape citadel and I believe that the attacker is a mutant. This will be your baptism of fire! You have three minutes to put on your uniforms, I will be waiting for you in the Hangar."

 

* * *

 

Ororo just finished putting on her mask when she heard a knocking from the door of her room. She simply continued dressing. Another knocking, quickly followed by a yell. "'Ey, Stormy, you finished? I thought I would escort you to the hangar..."

The female mutant fastened the clasps on her boots and th threw open the door. She had spent the previous evening getting familiar with the school's rulebook and floor plan. Ororo was sure that she did not need the help of one of her male teammates, especially not from the red eyed boy whom she had quickly identified as a womanizer. "I can find the way myself" She sharply told the other mutant who had been waiting in front of her door and stalked off to the left "and don't call me that!"

"Of course Stormy! And, you know, dat's kinda a dead end."

Ororo only then realized that she hadn't really paid attention to where she was going. She had been walking toward the window at the end of the corridor. The weather controlling mutant sighed, rolled her eyes and then turned around and held out her hand. "Fine, lead the way."

Remy grasped her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction towards the elevator. Ororo couldn't surpress a silent curse. -What a wonderful start for my stay here...

 

* * *

 

"Storm, Gambit please name the reason for your tardiness."

Remy, also called Gambit, spoke up first, for which Ororo was quite thankful.

"'Ro got lost and I thought I could bring 'er 'ere, after all, she's new 'ere."

The Professor seemed content with that explanation and motioned for the two late mutants to join their teammates in the school's jet. He didn't follow them but simply explained everything they needed to know telepathically.

//I won't come with you on this mission but I will keep a mind link open the entire time. Please stay in your seats during the flight, I will be guiding the plane from the ground.//

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes of sitting quietly in the so-called 'X-Jet' Ororo realized five things of varying importance. First, 'X-Jet' was a stupid name, second, she had never heard anybody actually call the jet 'X-Jet' except for herself in her own mind, third, this would be the first time she would fight alongside fellow mutants against another mutant, in other words, she was getting into her first full-blown superhero fight, fourth, she was incredibly nervous and fifth, all of her new teammates were just as nervous as she was. All the sounds that the plane made morphed together into a horrible cacophony that was slowly driving Ororo insane. She tried to ignore the mindnumbingly loud silence in the jet and hoped that somebody would just start talking.

Only a few moments later her silent plea was answered by her blue furred teammate. "So, umm, is everybody as nervous as I am?" His tail was slowly wagging back and forth, his mouth stretched into an awkward smile that showed off his glinting fangs and his pointed ears perked up a bit. It reminded Ororo of some cute animal.

Pietro immediately answered something, but Ororo didn't understand a word of what he said. She was unsure if it was because she hadn't yet adjusted to listening to human voices again after the long period of only listening to the humming and whooshing of the plane or if he had been talking in that 'superspeed' that was his mutant power.

"Very funny, *mon ami*." Remy snapped and pointed at Pietro who was fidgeting so fast that it almost looked as if he wasn't moving at all. Then he snorted and continued playing with his gloves and staring at the floor. Ororo could now see that he was soundlessly murmuring something, and after seeing his eyes dart a tiny bit to the right everytime he finished a word she deduced that he must be counting something.

Suddenly she heard the Professor's loud telepathic voice.

//You will arrive in five. Prepare to get off.//


End file.
